Harry: Behind the Name
by The Alleycat Ulan
Summary: James explains to Lily, in a rather round about manner, why he wants to call their baby 'Harry'. “Well, that’s almost right except…um, no you’re right. That is the exact reason why I want to call our baby Harry if it’s a boy,”- Oneshot.


Hi everyone!

A bit of James/Lily to start off the year. It was originally going to be for a challenge that was dialogue only, but I couldn't help slipping in those little bits of description.

Enjoy!

* * *

"I'm home!!! Where's my baby? Oh look there you are. You're so wonderful, I love you so much!!"

"James, are you talking to me or my stomach?" _mild amusement. _

"…You?" _voice goes higher towards the end of the word turning it into a question. _

"…" _an eyebrow raised in incredulity. _

"I waited a bit too long before I said 'you' just then, didn't I?"

"Yes."

"Oh…it's just I'm very excited, you know? I mean I get to be a Dad! I can teach him all sorts of stuff! I'll give him my invisibility cloak and tell him all about the secret passages at Hogwarts and give him lots of tips about picking up women and....um…I mean…I going to teach to him to a very mature and responsible young man…"

"…" _again the eyebrow is raised. _

"You don't believe me do you?"

"No, not especially," _a small smile to show no ill intention. _

"Oh…," _slight disappointment, followed by a speedy recovery,_ "But I really can't wait to finally meet our little Harry!"

"Harry?" _surprise. _

"Yes, I think it's a good name, don't you like it?"

"No, I like it, but what's if it's a girl?"

"We'll call her Harriet, and 'Harry' for short, and then we can have a son and then call him 'Harry' too," _said with building enthusiasm. _

"If it's a girl we are NOT going to call her Harriet,"

"…Well…ok… just so long as if it's a boy we can call him Harry,"

"Why Harry?" _genuine curiosity. _

"So you don't like it?" _slight hurt. _

"I already said I liked it, I'm just curious, why Harry?" _reassuring patience. _

"After your grandfather,"

"Neither of my grandfathers was called Harry,"

"…After _my_ grandfather?" _again the raising of the voice at the end turning it into a question. _

"Neither of your grandfathers was called Harry either," _that ever present patience._

"…It's a very noble and nice sounding name?" _a trying grin. _

"It is but…" _carefully phrased, not wanting to offend. _

"But what?"

"I can't help but wonder if this has something to do with that movie I watched with you?" _affectionate amusement._

"…What movie?" _feigned innocence after a too long pause. _

"Dirty Harry."

"…ohh…_that_ movie," _again feigned innocence, pretending to suddenly remember. _

"…" _the eyebrow goes up again. _

"I waited a bit too long then too, didn't I?" _the realisation of being caught out. _

"Yes."

"…Well…I mostly want to call him Harry because it's a very noble and nice sounding name,"

"…." _a patient smile, waiting. _

"…and maybe a little bit because of the movie…"

"…."

"Ok, partially because of the movie,"

"…"

"Ok, ok! Only because of the movie! …Hey! Why are you laughing?"

"That was all you had to say James, I don't mind, it _is_ a nice name," _gentle reassurance. _

"…oh…"

"But I do have one more question,"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you like that movie so much anyway, you fell asleep half way through,"

"…" _looks away. _

"Are you _blushing_?"

"…No!" _a pause and then it's said too quickly._

"You waited too long again,"

"…No I didn't! …And I'm not blushing! I am a man! Men don't blush! I am a manly man who doesn't blush!" _as if trying to reassure himself. _

"You did it again." _A gentle amused point. _

"…"

"C'mon, tell me," _an almost childlike whine. _

"……" mumbled_ quickly stringing all the words together._

"…what?" _bemused, now. _

"…because it was our seven month anniversary…" _louder, almost reluctantly, embarrassed even. _

"Aww, James that's so swee.. wait.. why seven months?"

"…"

"You're blushing again."

"Am not!" _hotly. _

"…" _again that patience that would hold out until the truth be told. _

"…ok fine! Because I like the number seven!"

"…Is that it?" _surprise. _

"…And um…it um…took me seven months to pluck up the courage to…er…tell you I loved you…" _shuffling feet, red face. _

"When was this?"

"First year,"

"You never told me you loved me in first year,"

"…Didn't I?" _puzzlement, a thinking face. _

"No, not unless you count the time you turned my hair bright green and told me you loved the colour on me,"

"Ah, that might have been it," _a smile, as if remembering a fond memory. _

"Might have been it?!" _shock. _

"Yes, it was my subtle way of telling you I was very deeply in love with you,"

"Bright green hair is hardly what I would call subtle," _reprimanding. _

"Er, yes, well I thought it was a stroke of genius," _the smile turns trying. _

"I have other words for it,"

"None of them are particularly nice are they?" _that same smile. _

"No, not especially,"

"Thought as much,"

"Mmm…"

"…." _A moment of silence, as thoughts are processed. _

"So let me get this straight you want to name our baby Harry if it's a boy, because of a movie we watched after we'd been going out for seventh months, because seven months is how long it took you to decide to turn my hair bright green in first year?"

"Well, that's almost right except…um, no you're right. That is the exact reason why I want to call our baby Harry if it's a boy,"

"Uh huh…"

"I get the feeling you don't understand my reasoning," _a puzzled frown._

"I don't,"

"Oh, so that's a no then?" _mild disappointment. _

"A no to what?" _bewilderment. _

"Calling the baby Harry if it's a boy,"

"No, let's call it Harry if it's a boy,"

"And how about Gertrude if it's a girl? Since you said no to Harriet?"

"…" _a look as if to say 'you already know the answer.'_

"Ok, well maybe not Gertrude…" _grudging acknowledgement. _

"…" _A slowly vented breathe, returned with a cheeky grin that betrayed the bluff behind the name. Eyes rolled, but the smile was infectious. A good night kiss. _

_Unsaid agreement to leave that conversation for another time. _

* * *

So what do you think? Please review & let me know!_  
_


End file.
